The Turning Point
by TheKRose
Summary: Two choices you had to choose from, and you can only choose one choice.One of those choices will change your entire world into a mockery, self hate, or the choice that will keep you in the same predicament of hope and longing. Triangle Brooke Julian Lucas
1. Prologue

Your life was going perfect, well as perfect that it is ever going to get, and you never thought that this moment would ever come and change your world. The world that is safe, secure, and the most comforting feeling a person would ever have, but now your life is on a ride that is spiraling out of control onto an unknown path that you never thought you would get yourself into. A path that you happen to walk upon and discovered a sudden and unexpected feeling of astonishment and grief. The path that brought to your attention that your life was not as perfect as you would like to think. The path that will make you make a choice between your dream that blinds you from reality because you're too scared to face it, and the reality that will accompany the truth of life that has always been there from the beginning that might bring the most phenomenal and miraculous gift.

You have two choices: the first one is to give up on the dream that you have carried with you as a security deposit that contains your world prized possession of fantasy of how you wish your life would portray the bits and pieces of your favorite movies and novels. The second choice where you give up on the dream of fantasy and perfection, and live your life a step at a time without getting distracted because you are letting your imagination run off into a fool's paradise. Two choices you had to choose from, and you can only choose one choice. Two choices. One of those choices will change your entire world into a mockery, self hate, pity, and obstacles that would change you for the rest of your life, or the choice that will keep you in the same predicament of hope, longing for the fortune of life that will drive you into oblivion of theorize happiness. Which path would you take? Which path is the right one for you?

Visualize a woman. A woman that is the age of twenty-three. Twenty-three year old woman for approximately 2 months, 20 days, and 14 hours. A girl that is 5 feet 2 and a half inches tall, with jet black hair because she thought it was time for a change, and asked her beautician to put a rinse in it with hair that reaches her shoulders. A woman that is scared and frightened to step out into the world that is full of surprises because she is so afraid what the world might reveal. A girl that passes up looking at herself fully naked in the mirror because she is terrified what the mirror will reflect. A woman who is always told that she is beautiful and an astonishing woman who is always able to care for others in the time of need, but quite cannot understand why she is not able to obtain or keep hold to love. _"The kind of love that is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. The loves when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part from love. Because this is what love is. The kind of love that is not breathlessness, it is not excitement; it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Love is the beauty of the soul (from the movie __Captain Corelli's Mandolin_: _--St. Augustine)." _Imagine someone who has a mother, that cares about herself and regretted the day you were born because in her mind you ruined her life once you took your first breath into the world, but yet a woman that is fatherless because she lost him around the beginning of the spring semester in her freshman year. But cannot seem to remember exactly, the month the death took place. January. February. March. A twenty three year old woman that has everything in the world that a normal person would kill for, but for the simple fact that she is not happy with the kind life she has. The void and emptiness that presents itself since she waddled around in diapers, but going through predicaments trying to overcome the sorrow in her life. This woman you are visualizing. This woman is me. Brooke Davis.

You may be asking yourself why? Why you are writing this passage? Because it is time to face the facts of life. And I want you to see through my hazel eyes, the life of twenty three year old woman, a fashion designer with a single mother who is a self-centered witch. I have two choices. One of those choices will change my entire world into a mockery, self hate, pity, but obstacles that would also change me for the rest of my life that brings me into a rush of fulfillment and self-awareness because I know once you get through the mockery, self hate, and pity I know I will come out a stronger woman. Or the choice that will keep me in the same predicament of hope, longing for the fortune of life that will drive you into oblivion of theorize happiness but quite not the happiness that implements of the satisfaction of what I need instead of the fantasies of happiness that goes through my head. Which path will I take? Which path is the right one for me?

Those two paths that will change the very mere of my supposed great life are named Julian Baker and Lucas Scott. Two men that are the total opposites of each other but have one thing in common me. Maybe two things in common my lovely best friend Peyton Sawyer and myself. _Which path is the right one for me? _

_**Author's Note: I am not for sure if I am going use the character Sam in the story, even though I love her character. Also please leave all you thoughts and criticism. Please do not be shy I need your honesty. **_


	2. Wishful Thinking

People always told me that one of these days that I am going to find the right man. That I will find my soul mate. Soul mate. What is a soul mate because to be truthfully honest I don't believe in it? Yes. Of course I believe in term of love, and maybe even the love of my life, but the term of soul mate. I always pondered about that word. According to Merriam Dictionary soul mate is a person that is perfectly suited to another in temperament or a person who strongly resembles another in attitudes or beliefs. To be perfect is the act of having no errors or making any mistakes, being flawless. But nothing in this world is perfect we all make mistakes. So why do people believe in the term of soul mates because there are plenty of relationships out there that are screwed up in so many ways, and some relationships that are able to be fix and some are not. Let's be honest we all know I haven't had any luck with men in the past years of my life. Let's start from the most current trouble with the men that I had. Owen, he is this sweet nice looking chiseled man, but he wasn't ready or prepared for a family. Maybe he was just threatened by the whole situation, but in the end it didn't work out. Chase, he was charming, understanding, and a clean teen, and the boy that lost his virginity to me, but as the time went on we both realize that we were better off as friends, and nothing more. Felix was this hot, spontaneous boy that like to spoil me, but I soon realized that he wasn't the person I thought he was, but instead he was the devil's seed that sprouted from the ground. And the longer I stayed with him the more I watered the seed the more he grew into this ass so that relationship ended quickly. Last but not least Lucas Scott, the boy that made me want to change for the better, that every time I was around him I got these tight knots in my stomach that I never felt before. The boy that it was not only enough to flaunt my beauty and sex appeal. That didn't matter to him. He was broody. He was the person that made me able to open my heart, and slowly I began to fall in love with him. He changed my world. But as destiny has it, my best friend was in love with him as well. I soon realized that I had to step away from the picture, and let them have their happy bliss-like relationship. So that is why I do not believe in soul mates. It is just a term that makes people believe that there is someone perfect out there for them. The perfection of relationship. I don't believe in that any longer. The only relationship that gives me a spec of hope is Naley. All the troubles they went through high school, college, and post college. They were able to get past through all the obstacles that faced them in the life, and are still together. Maybe there is hope. I bet you are wondering how did I, Brooke Davis, get stuck into the sticky situation between Lucas Scott and Julian Baker, and which path did I choose, but before getting to the present we have to go back to the past that led up to the two paths that I chose.

"Brooke freaking Davis pick up the phone," I hear Peyton screaming into the phone.

"What P. Sawyer? Do you know what time it is?

"Well, no not really, because I'm not in Tree Hill."

"If you not in Tree Hill please do tell me where you are?" I asked waking up completely now intrigued.

"I'm in Vegas," she yelps.

"Vegas as in Las Vegas, Las Vegas, Nevada, as in Sin City. Where the saying what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," I question.

"Yes," she squeals.

"Why are you in Vegas?"

"Because…"

"Because what Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I'm getting married Brooke."

"You are what?" I said in shock.

"Engage"

"Can you believe it, Brooke."?

"No, I cannot. To who?

"Lucas"

"Excuse me, Peyton."

"He called me up last night, and asked do I want to get married, and if I want to go to Vegas."

"P. Sawyer, oh my goodness."

"I know Brooke, I have never been so excited a day of my life."

"Well I'm excited for you, too."

"Thanks Brooke, but I'm not getting married…"

"What are you saying Peyton, didn't you say just say that you are engage and are in Vegas. And that you never been so excited a day of your life. So what happened?"

"First Brooke, if you let me finish I was going to say that we are note getting married in Vegas."

"Oh," I said a little dumbfounded.

"Why not?"

"Because we both realized that it didn't feel right getting married in Vegas. Plus we wanted our family and friends there to witness our marriage."

"Oh," I said shocked. "So what are you two doing now?"

"Well, we plan on staying for a while, maybe a couple of more days."

"Hmm, interesting," I said because I was lost for words at that moment of time.

"But Brooke, I do have two requests to ask you."

"Okay. So what is it? Spit it out."

"Well first I am asking you to be my maid of honor. Second can you make my wedding dress?"

"Of course P. Sawyer you don't even have to ask."

"Thanks Brooke, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would have been wallowing in self-pity because you couldn't find yourself a great maid of honor that will help you with every detail in the wedding, or find a spectacular designer that would make you a killer wedding dress. But instead find a designer that would make you a black spandex dress that rises slightly above your knees," I said playfully.

"Oh don't forget about my thick black combat boots that I would wear with the dress, and I would be screaming and shouting it's my wedding I can cry if I want to."

"Of course how could I forget that? Wow P. Sawyer what imagination we have," I laugh.

"Peyton, what are you doing?" I hear a deep male voice asking, and it obviously being Lucas.

"Oh nothing just talking to Brooke about our extravagant adventure and wedding plans," she said.

"Didn't we agree that we weren't going to use any phones on this trip?" he asked.

"But yeah, but I had to call Brooke to make sure she wouldn't think I was dead stranded on some alley, and some homeless man eating me because he was getting tired of his regular trash dinner, and I am something that is new that looks good and edible."

"Wow, what some imagination you have maybe you should be the writer."

"Naw, I'm okay. I leave the writing to you," Peyton said.

"Okay, okay. I give up but tell Brooke I say hello and bye because we need to spend some alone time together to rekindle our relationship," I hear Lucas say.

Peyton begins to say, "Luke says hi…." But before she could finish the sentence I hear her say, "Luke, stop nibbling on my ear," she moans.

Next thing I hear Lucas on the phone saying, "Peyton is a little preoccupied right now, Brooke, but we will see you when we are back in Tree Hill.

I begin to say okay bye, but before I get the words out of my mouth the phone hangs up.

I began to ponder about Lucas and Peyton relationship in my head. The thought has been playing and rewinding in my head like it was movie I was watching to understand and grasp the concept of the scenario that just happened. I started to think that it was about time they finally ended up together after all the obstacles they pushed through to be together, and all the hearts they broken and stomped on to be together which included myself. But I am happy for my best friend and the boy that I use to truly care for and gave my heart to. I am happy for the two of them and their happiness, but I always wondered what if Lucas and I would be together. What if it was us in Las Vegas getting married, and him nibbling on my ear, and I am the one moaning Lucas stop. But I have to push that thought out my head because Lucas and I are not together, but it is Lucas and Peyton. You can get through it Brooke Davis. At least that was what I kept telling myself.

**Author's Note: Please leave me any comments on my story The Turning Point. Please leave comments and criticism on the story. Also for maybe the first few chapter will be a recap of what just happened earlier in season six Of One Tree Hill, but with a little twist and changes, but after the I think the first three chapters I will give you the love story and drama that you are waiting for. **


	3. Darkness Around The Sun

_I woke up thinking that my twenties were going to be the happiest and the most fulfilling years and days of my life, and thought that there was always a higher power watching over me that was always on my side. These were the years where I finish college, and begin pursuing my dream. My dream. My dream of becoming this famous fashion designer for teenage girls and women around my age giving them clothes and fashion that they are able to feel comfortable and sexy in. Until that one non-stopping roller coaster dropped on your front door step that wouldn't leave you alone. That moment in your life that changes everything. The moment or mistake that you wish you could take back, but you never can. The moment where your hope of succeeding, trying to be perfect, and pleasing that one person that matters will fade away, and never able to be found. It was a day of regret, heartbreak, rage, disappointment, and betrayal. The regret and betrayal that will haunt you until your death. The emptiness and sorrow that will never go or flee away. The moment. The moment that changes everything within five seconds can change your world into a thin drum of rain on the metal roof and the slow darkness falls over everything. Within months, you are trapped within yourself; the demon that you couldn't face down. You couldn't breathe. That one moment in your life that changes everything. The moment you begin giving up slowly. The moment where you begin to get addicted to pain because that is the only feeling or emotion that you are able to control. The moment in your life when a ghost begins to haunt you for the rest of the days of your life. The leeches that suck the life of happiness and contentment from you. The only company you sought was misery because you were not able to handle the peace of mind from others that were all around. You are stuck. Your heart is inside of prison. No where you can turn. No where you can hide. Your soul was broken into shattered pieces. You weren't yourself. And you are not going to be yourself for a while. Maybe days. Months. Years. Maybe even decades. That moment in your life that changes everything. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Haley, I cannot believe it either that they are in Vegas!" I exclaimed while walking into my store Clothes Over Bros with boxes and my sketches in my hand.

"They have plenty of explaining to do when they get back into Tree Hill. I mean seriously, what were they thinking."

"I think they were thinking, hey I love you, let's get married in Vegas, secretly before we run into any other drama," I said sarcastically while putting the boxes down on the floor and putting my sketches into the safety deposit box.

"Brooke Davis, are you trying to be smart with me?" Haley questions.

"Of course not Miss Haley James-Scott. Now why in the world would I ever try to give you any type of lip," I say trying to use my southern-bell accent.

"I didn't think so Brooke Penelope Davis because if you were trying to give me lip I will just have to spank you Miss Davis," Haley says sternly.

But before I was able to answer Haley I notice this girl with long brown hair roaming around my store. Then there it was I spot her red-handed placing some clothes into her bag. "Haley I have to call you back later," I said suddenly.

"Excuse me little girl, but did you just put my clothes into your bag."

"No, of course not, what are you trying to say I am a thief or something," she asked?

" That is exactly what I am trying to say," as I pull my clothes out of her book bag. Now holding the clothes with the price tags still on it in my hands presenting the fact that she indeed did try steal my clothes.

"Bitch you don't know me!" she screamed while pushing me backwards into the sale racks while snatching the clothes from my hands, and then she began to run out of the store before I was able to catch up to her.

"Oh my God, Brooke, are you okay?" Millie asked concerned while running from the back of the store.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said as I started to wipe myself off. "I just cannot believe the thievery that we have in Tree Hill."

"Thievery, Brooke, nice usage of words."

Completely ignoring the words Millie just spoke out f her mouth, I began to say, " Millie can you stay in the store for a while. I'm going to go to the high school to meet Haley, because she probably has a clue who that little hood rat was."

"Of course, Brooke, just be careful out there."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Haley you have to know who that little brat was," I asked.

"Brooke after the description you just gave me, I think I might have a clue who it was."

"Good, because once I get my hands on that little girl I will strangle her senseless."

Haley began to laugh. "Hold on tiger," she snickers.

"I'm serious, Haley, I could have murdered that little girl maybe even demolish her."

"Brooke, go back to your store to make sure nothing else is taken," she says.

"Fine, but once you find the devil's spawn call me."

"Okay I will do that Brooke. Just go back to the store."

"Okay, I am walking out. Good gracious. Bye Haley."

"Bye Brooke," I hear Haley laughing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Millie, go home to Mouth you two have an early flight tomorrow morning, and I don't need you staying up here all night when you are not even finish packing yet. You don't have everything in order."

"Brooke, are you sure? I can stay a little longer if you need me."

"Millie, if you don't get your small butt out of my store, I will force you out. Now seriously I don't need you get out of here, but be careful because it's beginning to rain."

"Okay. Bye, Brooke."

"That girl I tell you," I said smiling while finishing up the latest pieces of my new sketches for Clothes Over Bros. As I sat there finishing my sketches I began to think that I will really miss Millie. Not only as my assistant but one of my closest friends. Suddenly my phone began to ring taking me out of my trance of thoughts without looking at the phone I picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said cheerfully thinking it would be Peyton calling me to tell me some more nauseating details about Lucas and her crazy adventure in Las Vegas.

"Brooke, darling," the woman on the other end of the phone said.

"What do you want Victoria."

" I just wanted to give you another chance to give up and tell me that you cannot run this company by yourself."

"Are you kidding me Victoria, do you truly believe in that mind of yours I will just you give my company to you freely without fighting for it. You have that totally screwed up. I will fight for this company with everything that I have."

"Fine, Brooke, I hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, but fine have it your way."

"What are you talking about, Victoria?"

"You will see my dear, Brooke."

Before I could reply back to Victoria she hung up. I began to finish the last touches on my sketches before I put it back into the safe deposit box. While putting the box back in the draw I taped the key back under the counter. I started to hear someone knocking on my door, and I started to walk towards the door thinking it was Millie coming back forgetting something at the store.

"Millie didn't I tell you to go home to Mouth to finish packing for your flight to Omaha in the morning," I said laughing.

But it wasn't Millie when I opened the door. It was a John Doe that was at my door.

In the nights of thousands of nights dreams of a child's imagination where the worlds of rich and fear that offer themselves closer to the prey of death. The clocks stopped at 7:15. A long trim of light that rises with a series of low pounding in the atmosphere… a dull rose glowed in the rear of a window glass. Somewhere on earth there's a sea that has no other side, a never-ending lateral of affliction, misery, pain, and resentment. Somewhere out there in the world a creature is lost, a distance from the sky. A thin line drum of rain on the metal roof and the slow darkness falls over everything except on the fragile piece of sun that luster with a lump of hope. The rain that falls down so hard, you don't know where you are, where to start, where to finish. When the rain falls down so hard the darkness creeps eagerly to drown around the sun. The small bundle of a burning paper drew down to a thread of flame and anger, and then died leaving a blurred template for just a second in the beaming light like a shape of a flower, a molten rose. Then all was dark again.

The phone rang. It said Lucas was calling.

"Lucas," I whispered not able to pick up the phone.

_Until that one non-stopping roller coaster dropped on my front door step that wouldn't leave me alone. That moment in my life that changes everything. The moment or mistake that I wish I could take back, but I never can. The moment where my hope of succeeding, trying to be perfect, and pleasing that one person that matters will fade away, and never able to be found. It was a day of regret, heartbreak, rage, disappointment, and betrayal. The regret and betrayal that will haunt me until my death. The emptiness and sorrow that will never go or flee away. The moment. The moment that changes everything within five seconds. Within months, I am trapped within myself; the demon that I couldn't face down. I couldn't breathe. That one moment in my life that changes everything. The moment I begin giving up slowly. I once read that a man in the right dreams for a man in peril were dreams of peril and all else was the call of languor and of death. My death. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: please leave any comments and criticism on The Turning Point. Please don't be shy. For all you Julian fans he will be arriving in the next chapter. Please leave any comments. Merry New Years. I know it is usually Happy New Years, but I don't understand why Christmas is the only holiday that has Merry before the rest of the words. SO I decided to call Happy New Years, Merry New Years. **


	4. Just Fine

"_Hey Brooke this is Lucas calling just to check in with you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and doing well after Angie left to go back home because I know she meant a great deal to you. _

_In the background, "Lucas, honey can you help me with the rest of the packing, please,' Peyton said. 'Also can you call Brooke to remind her that she is the one picking us up from the airport.'" _

"_Okay, Peyton." _

"_Peyton, says hi, and cannot wait to see you, and to remind you to pick us up from the airport tomorrow morning. But Brooke if you do feel like you are not okay because of Angie, and you do need someone to talk to. You can always call me. I mean it, Brooke, you call me if there is anything wrong because I know how you can get when you start to think you can do everything and go through every obstacle that hits you by yourself, but you can't." _

"_Lucas, can you please help me with the luggage," Peyton said._

"_Okay, Peyton, I will in a second." _

"_Well, I have to go right now, but I guess I see you tomorrow morning at the airport. Love you, Brooke. Remember what I said, Brooke, if you need me I am only one phone call away. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Brooke, earth to Brooke, where is my room," Sam asked?

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you just say," I asked.

"Where's my room?"

"Oh, your room is the first door on the left."

"Finally you answered, I was beginning to worry about you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Brooke, what happened to your store," Deb asked?_

"_I was robbed. Last night. You can't tell anyone, okay?"_

"_Okay I won't tell anyone. I promise." _

"_Deb, you own a gun, right? I want you to teach me how to use it."_

"_Are you sure, Brooke?" _

"_Positive!" _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Brooke, are you listening, Sam asked again."

"I'm sorry. No I wasn't really listening, I'm just been in my own world lately. But what did you say?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for letting me stay here with you for a while."

"No, problem. But Sam you do know that you can stay here as long as you want. My house is your house now."

"Well, thanks. No one has ever cared for me as much as you and Haley have. Especially my mom. Do you know how much it hurts when your mom does not care about you at all, and just gave up on you before you even have a chance to prove yourself."

"More than you ever know," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Someone died last week. And I wasn't close to him, but my friends were, and yet, in the midst of all their grief, I felt nothing. I just felt cold. And I realized I'm turning into the one person I do not want to become. I'm turning into you."_

"_What do you want me to say, Brooke? That I was a failure as a mother? You got everything you wanted," Victoria said._

"_Except your love."_

"_When I was your age, I dreamed of having a clothing line, of having a business, of all the things you have. But I stupidly fell in love. And one morning, your father and I got a little surprise. I told him I didn't want kids. It was never the plan. But he wanted a son more than anything. And as soon as I got fat, he had an excuse to jump into any bed he wanted. And when we had our little baby girl, I made sure I would never be pregnant again. If I couldn't have my dream, your father couldn't have his, either__."_

" _Congratulations, Victoria. Now you have a company and no daughter. You got your dream." _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Brooke, someone is at the door for you," Sam yelled from the door.

"Okay, I'm coming. Who's at the door, Sam?" I yelled finally getting out of my trance of thought.

"He claims that he is some producer."

"Producer," I questioned?

"Yea, he said he is the producer for the movie that Lucas is writing."

"Okay, I'm on the way," I said walking towards the door finally.

"Sam, can you go to your room for a second so I can talk to Julian."

"Why? It's not like there is anything to do in my room, and besides I want to see what producer boy has to say. The producer that caused so much drama when he arrived into town. You know I kind of admire that," Sam said still standing between Julian and I by the door.

"You won't have nothing else to admire, if you don't get your little but into that room. Hell you don't even have to go your room, go to the kitchen and find something to eat."

"But there is nothing to eat in the kitchen, I already looked."

"I don't care, just get. Scatter somewhere."

"Fine, I'll go."

While I am watching Sam walk away, at the rear of my eye I notice Julian having this smug look on his face like he was getting some pleasure out of watching the incident between Sam and myself.

"Wow, nice parenting, Brooke. You know once I start having children I should come to you on tips and ways how to parent my teenagers," he said sarcastically.

"Hmm, like who would ever have kids with you. In a matter of fact who would have sex with you?"

"Feisty are we? But I seem to recall that your best friend forever, Peyton Sawyer, did not have any issues sleeping with me or did you seem to forget about that little detail."

"So what the hell do you want anyways, Julian?"

"Well, I came by to see if you would be willing to style the wardrobe for the movie."

"Now, why in the world would I want to do that? I'm not a costume designer."

"Well I see that's why your store is so full of nothingness."

"You were at my store?"

"Yes, because I needed to ask you about being the costume designer, and plus Lucas said you would be a great person for the costume designer since you were there and all."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Well okay, I'm going to go, but think about it."

"Hey," I screamed after Julian. If you had read the book, it should be completely clear that if you are not Lucas or Peyton in the relationship you should just forget about it. Whatever thoughts you have Julian that's up your sleeve just forget about it."

"I know Brooke, I read the book that's why I want to produce the movie."

"Then you should know that being the third person in the Lucas and Peyton love triangle from hell doesn't end well. Take it from someone that was in it. Just trust me."

"Think about it, Brooke, and come back to me," he said as he started to walk away from my front door step.

"Trust me, you don't want to get between those two," I said once again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The doorbell rang for the 3__rd time__ in the row. _

"_What are you doing here," I said a bit annoyed?_

"_Well, how are you doing yourself? Well I am fine, and thanks for asking," the man said that was standing on my front door step. _

"_Lucas? Why are you here," I asked standing in my silk robe feeling very uncomfortable?_

"_Oh, I came by to see if you were okay since you weren't the one that picked Peyton and I up from the airport, but instead it was Nathan." _

" _Oh, yea I was sort of busy the other day at the store for the new line for Clothes Over Bros. So I asked Nathan if he would be able to pick you guys up from the airport. Was that a problem for you, Lucas." _

"_Brooke," he said looking through my hazel eyes with his piercing blue eyes. "What are you doing with yourself," he asked suddenly?_

"_What do you mean by what am I doing with myself," I asked feeling this sense of anger rising. _

"_I mean you are sitting up in your house for the pass couple of days without any word or communication with the outside world," he said looking concerned. _

"_I've been busy," was all the words that came from mouth not able to think of anything else to say to the man that I once use to love with all of my heart._

"_With what, Brooke. Like the store because I stopped by earlier, and I noticed that your store was missing something. Like maybe clothes. Brooke, if you were having any issues or demons that was torturing you know you could have came to me. Did you get my message?" _

"_Yes, I got it," I said more relaxed because I was so touched that even though Lucas was busy with his trip with Peyton he was still able to call me, and make sure if I was okay. And now he was at my front door step giving me a speech._

"_So, if you got it why didn't you call?" _

" _I didn't feel the need to call," I said even though I knew that if I would just open up to him at this moment or called him after the incident that my trouble would pass away. _

"_Brooke, obviously something is going on with you, but what is it because you haven't spoken to Peyton or returned any of her phone calls." _

"_Nothing, Lucas." _

"_Is it Angie, because I told you to call me if you were having a tough time with Angie's absence." _

"_It's not Angie," I said with my head held down looking at the ground._

"_Then what is it then, Brooke," Lucas asked while touching my chin to raise my head from looking at the ground. _

"_Nothing. Just drop it, Lucas," I said looking nervous._

"_Brooke there has to be something going on with you because before Angie left you weren't having any other issues so if it is not Angie than what is it?" _

"_Lucas, drop it for goodness sake." _

"_Brooke, no. I can't believe this," he said as if he realized the greatest epiphany in his lifetime. _

"_What," I asked curious? _

"_Brooke, the only explanation that is possible is that you are upset of the fact that Peyton and I are back together, and getting married in a couple of months." _

"_What?" I asked astonished. I felt my rage rising up once again to my boiling point. "What did you just say?" _

"_Brooke, I understand that you and I had a past together, and we were in love once but…" _

"_Before you finish that sentence do you hear yourself, Lucas? Are you serious? I cannot believe that you are this self-absorbed ass. You know everything is not about you and Peyton. Unlike you, Lucas, some people are over the whole the Bermuda triangle from hell that won't ever go away. But I seem to recall when Peyton rejected you for the first time when you proposed to her in L.A. You came to New York for your book. And do you recall when you got there you were the one that kissed me. No I am over the triangle from hell. _

"_Brooke," he said a little baffled. _

"_You know, Lucas, you seem to have all the reasons why I am stuck in my house, but you seem to forget that maybe my issues has to deal with my mother. You know the one that doesn't claim me as her child, but wants to takeover my company. Oh no, that couldn't be the reason, at all, but instead I am pining over you and Peyton's engagement. Besides what you may think that I still pine over you, Lucas, I am over it. You know what, Lucas, get over yourself." (Even though truthfully I was pining over Lucas and Peyton when they first told me they were engaged.) _

"_Brooke," he said a bit taken back._

"_Save it, Lucas. I think you should leave now." _

"_Okay fine Brooke. I'm sorry for the accusations, but before I leave there was another reason why I came." _

"_Why," I asked still furious with the bastard standing in front of me. The bastard that just a few seconds ago that was standing on my front porch giving me a speech that he was here for me if I was having any issues going on in my life that he was here. The man that left me a message saying that he was only one call away if I was beginning to have a breakdown about Angie. _

"_Well, I came to show you the ring that I am going to give Peyton," he said as he pulled the ring out of his pants pocket. And I needed to see if you approved of it, you know her maid of honor, my good close friend before I stuck my foot in my mouth." _

"_Let me see it," I said putting my hand out to receive the ring. _

"_Well you know, its Keith ring that he gave to my mom." _

"_Lucas, it is beautiful," I said with a slight smile arriving on my face. _

"_You know I was thinking of changing…" _

"_Don't change anything, Lucas, it is perfect the way it is," I said forgetting about the incident that just happened between the two of us, but instead dreaming of how Peyton would react when she gets the ring. And wishing that it was I getting married._

"_I'm sorry, Brooke, about what I said to you earlier. I was just being an ass." _

"_You are," I said remembering why I was upset with him from earlier. _

"_I don't know why I said that." _

" _I know why you said it, because you still think in your mind that I will long for you the rest of my life, and hope and wish that someday you will realize that I am the girl for you." _

"_Brooke." _

"_Save it, Lucas. I understand that why you think the way you do, but I am over it. I think you should really head home now." _

"_Brooke." _

"_Bye, Lucas." _

"_Well at least call me if you need someone to talk to about what is going on between you and Victoria. Or if you feel down about Angie or anything else." _

"_Don't count on it, Lucas. I am fine." _

"_No, you are not, Brooke. I know there is something that is eating you up inside." _

"_Even if it was, Lucas, I won't be calling you." _

"_Brooke?" _

"_I will be fine. Just fine, Lucas. All I need right now, is you leaving." _

"_Fine, Brooke, but if you need anyone to talk to just call me, he said as he started to walk away." _

"_I will be fine. Just fine. Like I am always after you leave," I said in a whisper. _

I needed Lucas to walk away from my porch. I needed to move on with myself, and get over the fact that I'm not the one going to get married to him. I needed to let him go, and I needed to stop moping around, and thinking about the what ifs in life. I needed to let go of the love that I had for the man with blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes, and I needed the love to get away from me. Free me from the burden of the love I had for him, and not only I needed to get through my last encounter at my store that I just went through. I needed to get over the robbery. The beating. Self-hate. Pity. I needed to look at myself in the mirror, and be okay with what I see in my reflection. I needed to change my life. I will be fine; I kept telling myself. Just fine.

I haven't had a real conversation with Lucas since that moment, and he hasn't been to my house since then.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: Hope everyone had a great and wonderful holiday. Please leave your comments and criticism on The Turning Point. **


End file.
